Gnomeo and Juliet: the Gnome Hotel
by TMNTLover2
Summary: (Sequel to Gnome-Napped) The gang go to the Gnome Hotel for a month. After a while some of the visitors start to go missing, then some of the gang start to disappear. With the help of two cloaked figures only Juliet and Una can talk and see at the moment, can they save the gnomes being kidnapped and know the identity of the two cloaked mystery figures?


_**Sequel to Gnome-Napped. :) There is more adventure in this then the last one. BTW Una and Rhino are 19 in this and Jesse is 20.**_

* * *

"Come on Una! We're going to be late!" Jesse yelled to his fiancée across the greenhouse. Una sighed and closed the lid of her purple suitcase, grabbing the handle and walking to the door. "See you in a month room" Una whispered and turned the light off, closing the door and walked to her parents, her fiancée and the rest of the gnomes.

"You ready Una?" Juliet asked her daughter. Una smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm ready" The gnomes; Gnomeo, Juliet, Una, Jesse, Rhino, Lady Blueberry, Lord Redbrick, Benny, Paris, Tybalt, Fawn, Nanette, Shroom, Rosa and Featherstone were going to a Gnome Hotel in the countryside for the month while Mr. and Mrs. Capulet went on holiday to Cyprus to visit some of Mrs. Capulet's grandchildren.

"Hurry now, the bus Paris put together is ready" Lord Redbrick said as they all walked outside the garden to the Joined Gardens. "Okay, here's the plan. We hide in the boot of Mr. Capulet's car then when we get to the nearest gas station we jump out and the purple bus, or lawnmower, will be there waiting for us" Gnomeo explained to them as they walked through the Garden, saying quick goodbye's to friends.

"Hurry amigos, they are leavin' soon" The gnomes, flamingos, mushroom, deer and frog ran through the house in panic as Mr. and Mrs. Capulet both disappeared to say goodbye to the neighbours. "Quickly, quickly" Gnomeo whispered as he kept watch for their owners. Featherstone and Rosa helped everyone into the boot before climbing in themselves. Featherstone held his neck down for Gnomeo to grab on to as Mr. and Mrs. Capulet returned. Everyone quickly hid behind the large suitcase at the back, and cheered when Mr. Capulet closed the boot and drove out of the driveway.

"Goodbye Verona Drive" Una whispered to herself as she looked out of the boot's window. "We'll be back soon" Juliet said from behind her, making Una turn and smile at her mother. "I know" She looked back to staring out of the blurry window.

"I know"

* * *

It was a bumpy journey, but they finally made it. The countryside, where the purple lawnmower was waiting. It was tricky to get out the boot without getting caught but they finally did. Gnomeo, Benny, Tybalt and Una took turns driving as they drove them through the fields and they finally reached the forest.

It was beautiful. Lush green leaves, a small river ran in the middle and wildlife was visible all around them as they drove into the lawnmower-park in front of the fancy hotel. They climbed off and walked in towards the desk, where a green female gnome stood, smiling warmly as they walked in. "Welcome to the Gnome Hotel, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We have reservations to stay here for a month, under the name Gnomeo Montague?" The gnome typed away on her computer for a few moments before nodding. "Ah yes, 2 rooms. One for the ladies and the other for the men. Yes, here you are. Key 32 and 36. Enjoy your stay here" They all thanked her and grabbed each key before separating and walking to their rooms.

Lady Blueberry led the girls to Room 36, all of them awing at the room. 4 queen sized beds were lined up on the back wall with a walk in closet and a balcony view of the swimming pool below. On the left of them a couple of balconies down were the boys, throwing a party.

"Well girls they didn't invite us" Nanette said, arms crossed. The girls smirked at each other, knowing exactly what they were going to do.

Not noticing the pair of green and blue eyes staring at them. The woman's brown hair and the man's blonde hair visible from under their cloaks.

* * *

**_OH MY GOD HERE'S THE SEQUEL! Anyway here's the people playing Una, Jesse and Rhino._**

**_Me as Una_**

**_Tom Hiddleston as Jesse_**

**_Chris Pine as Rhino_**

**_(As I love Tom and Chris has a good voice)_**


End file.
